I Love You, My brother
by rinchaaan
Summary: Bagaimana rasanya jika mencintai adikmu sendiri? Sibum Fic. Incest. AU. Warning inside. Rnr? Last Chapter. DLDR
1. Prolog

_Bagaimana rasanya jika kau mencintai adik laki-laki mu sendiri?_

_._

_**Warning: Incest, BL, will contain some(?)smut, typo(s), messy plot.**_

.

**PROLOG**

* * *

**_Choi Family's House_**

"Kita akan mempunyai anak laki-laki~"ujar seorang wanita paruh bayaㅡyang merupakan ibu dari keluarga ituㅡsenang,

Semua orang yang ada disana bersorak bahagia mendengar bahwa akan bertambah satu orang lagi dalam keluarga mereka. Mereka semua lalu mangsung mendatangi sang ibu, menciumi pipinya dan mengelus pelan perut sang ibu.

"Kau akan mempunyai seorang adik, Wonnie~"ucap sang ayah pada seorang anak laki-laki yang pada saat itu berusia 7 tahun itu.

Anak laki-laki itu hanya membuang muka dan mendengus pelan.

"Aw, tampaknya ada seseorang yang cemburu disini, kk~"goda sang ibu padanya.

Seluruh orang yang ada dirumah itu pun tertawa kecil melihat tingkah anak berusia 7 tahun itu.

~0~

"Siwonnie,"

Anak itu hanya bisa mendengus pelan saat namanya dipanggil, ia pun berjalan kearah ibunyaㅡyang memang saat itu memanggilnyaㅡsambil menendang pelan mainan-mainan yang sedang ia mainkan.

"Kemari, coba letakkan tanganmu diperut ibu,"

Anakㅡatau yang biasa dipanggil Siwonㅡitu pun menaruh tangannya ragu-ragu. Saat tangannya benar-benar menyentu perut ibunya tiba-tiba saja ia merasakan gerakan yang cukup keras. Siwon kaget dan langsung melihat kearah ibunya. Sang ibu hanya tersenyum,

"Tidak apa-apa, itulah cara bagaimana ia berkomunikasi,"

~o~

Semua anggota keluarga terlihat berkumpul diluar ruangan bersalin. Mereka terlihat khawatir, sekaligus senang.

Ya, ini adalah hari dimana anggota keluarga yang sedang ditunggu-tunggu akan lahir.

Tak lama kemudian keluarlah seorang dokter beserta beberapa perawat dengan wajah lega,

"Anggota keluarga baru kalian sudah lahir kalian bisa melihatnya sekrang,"ucap sang dokter sambil tersenyum.

Semua anggota keluargaㅡtermasuk sang nenekㅡpun bersorak gembira.

Sang nenek pun ikut larut dalam kebahagian sampai-sampai ia meneteskan air mata.

'Apa nenek menangis saat aku lahir dulu, ya?' pikir Siwon dalam hati.

Lalu semua orang pun masuk kedalam kamar dan melihat sang ibu tengah berbaring lemah dengan seorang bayi dalam pelukannya. Mereka semua pun langsung mengelilingi tempat tidur sang ibu.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?"tanya sang ayah sambil mengecup kening sang ibu. Sang ibu hanya tersenyum lemah dan menganggukan kepalanyaㅡtanda bahwa ia baik-baik saja.

"Baiklah, apa kalian sudah menentukan nama untuk malaikat kecil ini?"seru sang nenek sambil mengelus pelan pipi bayi itu.

"Ne. Kami sudah menentukannya. Namanya adalah Kibum. Choi Kibum,"ucap sang kepala keluarga sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Choi Kibum?"bisik pelan Siwon tetapi masih bisa terdengar oleh sang ibu.

"Ne, Siwonnie. Ini adalah adikmu, Choi Kibum. Kau mau melihatnya?"

Dengan segera Siwon mengangguk dan dengan bantuan gendongan dari sang ayah akhirnya ia berhasil melihat sang adik.

Adiknya sangat kecil, pikirnya.

Pipinya begitu chubby, pikirnya lagi. Ia terus melihat sang adik sampai tiba-tiba sang adik membuka matanya dan terlihatlah kedua bola mata yang indah.

Mulai sejak itulah Siwon memutuskan untuk melindungi adiknya dan tak akan membiarkan orang lain mendekati atau menyakiti adiknya.

**TBC**

**A/n: **

HAHAHA APA INIII!?

belum kelar fict kyuhae malah udah bikin ff baru T^T /ditampar/ sebenernay fic ini ditujukan untuk temenku yang emang Sibum shipper akut, Hansen~ semoga sukaa :3

mungkin ini bakal jadi 3 chapter atau lebih? XD just wait~

yasudahlah,

mind to review? :3

Sankyuuu~

sign,

rinchaaan


	2. Chapter 1

**Warning: AU, BL, Incest, typo(s), messy plot, will contain some smut and hard-language.**

**ENJOY~!(_esp, hansen. bcs this fic is dedicated to him_ XD)**

* * *

**Chapter I**

"Wonniee! Wonniee!" teriak Kibum memanggil nama _hyung_nya itu.

Sebenarnya sang ibu sudah memberitahu Kibum bahwa sang _hyung_ㅡSiwonㅡsedang bersekolah. Wajar saja, saat ini usianya sudah 14 tahun, dan harus bersekolah. Berbeda dengan Kibum yang masih berusia 7 tahun, ini.

Memang hubungan Kibum dan Siwon bisa dibilang sangat erat. Dimana ada Siwon pasti ada Kibumㅡdan sebaliknya.

Bahkan, banyak orang yang salah tanggap dengan kedekatan mereka. Tetapi, kedua orang tua mereka mengatakan itu sangat manis dan mereka bahagia. Mereka senang melihat kedua anaknya akur.

"Kau sudah tahu 'kan kalau _hyung_mu itu sedang bersekolah, sayang? Tunggu sebentar lagi, ne?"Ucap sang ibu pada Kibum lalu mencium kening anak itu dengan lembut.

"U-uh, ne _umma_,"Kibum hanya bisa mempoutkan bibirnya mendengar sang ibu mengatakan seperti itu.

'Aku harus menunggu berapa lama lagi?'pikir Kibum dalam hati.

"Nah, bagaimana jika kau mengajak tetangga kita? Kudengar ada _namja_ yang seusia denganmu. Bagaimana, bummie?"tawar sang ibu sambil mengacak pelan rambut anaknya.

"Eh? Baiklah, _umma_! Ayoo~"Kibum pun langsung menarik tangan sang ibu keluar dari rumahnya.

Tiba-tiba saja seorang _yeoja_ㅡyang seumuran dengan ibunyaㅡmemanggil mereka, "_Annyeong_~ Nyonya Choi!"_Yeoja_ itu perlahan berjalan mendekat kearah mereka.

"Ah, _annyeong_ Nyonya Lee, apa kabarmu?"balas ibu Kibum sambil tersenyum ramah.

Jadilah Kibum hanya mendengarkan ocehan kedua ibu ini walau tidak semua hal yang dapat ia mengerti.

"Ne, ini Choi Kibum. Ayo nak, perkenalkan dirimu,"perintah sang ibu pada Kibum.

"_An-annyeong_ _ahjumma_. Namaku Choi Kibum, senang bertemu denganmu,"ucap Kibum sedikit gugup dan malu, ia pun membungkukan badannya. Itu malah membuat kedua ibu yang melihatnya sedikit berteriak karena melihat kemanisan anak ini.

"Aww~! Kau sungguh anak yang manis!"seru Nyonya Lee sambil mencubit pelan pipi Kibum.

"_Gomawo_, _ahjumma_. _Ahjumma_ juga sangat cantik,"balasnya sambil tersenyum sangaaaaat manis.

"Wah, Nyonya Choi kau sungguh beruntung mempunyai anak secerdas Kibum,"puji Nyonya Lee.

"Ah, gomawo Nyonya Lee,"

"Nah, Kibummie kau mau bermain dirumah _ahjumma_? _Ahjumma_ juga punya anak seusiamu,"

.

"_Annyeoong_!_ Umma_? Kibummiee!?"Teriak Siwon segera setibanya ia dirumah.

"Annyeong, _hyuuung_!"Tiba-tiba Kibum pun berlari kearah Siwon dan langsung memeluknya eratㅡsangat erat bahkan.

"Aku merindukanmu, _hyung_~"rengek Kibum sambil tetap memeluk Siwon. Siwon pun menggumamkan hal yang sama dengan Kibum dan membalas pelukan Kibum.

Setelah cukup lama mereka berpelukan, Kibum pun menjadi orang pertama yang melepaskan pelukan tersebut. Ia pun teringat sesuatu,

"Ah, _hyung_! Aku punya teman baru dan aku mengajaknya kesini! _Kajja_, ikut aku!"Kibum pun menarik tangan sang hyung menuju kamar Kibum.

Cklek.

"Kibummie**ㅡ**"

"Donghaee, ini _hyung_ku yang kuceritakan tadi,"seru Kibum cepat lalu memperkenalkan sang _hyung_ pada _namja_ kecil bernama Donghaeㅡyang merupakan anak dari Nyonya Leeㅡ

"_Annyeong_, _hyung_. Namaku Lee Donghae, senang berkenalan denganmu~"ujarnya sambil tersenyum.

"U-um, ne. Namaku Choi Siwon,"

Ia tidak memungkiri, bahwa kenyataannya Kibum memiliki seorang teman dan temannya itu ia akui cukup manis. Hatinya pun menjadi tidak enak.

Dan mulai saat itu ia merasa bahwa ia akan segera kehilangan adiknya...

~o~

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 9 malam, ini adalah saat Kibum dan Siwon untuk tidur. Saat ini Siwon sedang berada dikamar Kibum. Memang tidak jarang Siwon tidur dikamar Kibum. Kedua orangtuanya bahkan juga sangat senang, mereka menganggap Siwon dan Kibum memiliki hubungan yang baik.

"Kibum,"panggil Siwon.

"Um? _Waeyo_, _hyung_?"

"Bagaimana jika kita bermain lagi?"tanya Siwon sambil melihat kearah Kibum yang sudah hampir memejamkan matanya.

"_Jinjja_? Ayo! Aku mau, _hyuung_!"seru Kibum semangatㅡmungkin rasa kantuknya hilang setelah mendengar sang _hyung_ mengajaknya untuk bermain.

Perlahan Siwon pun merangkak ke atas badan mungil Kibum, ia pun mendekatkan wajahnya lalu mencium bibir Kibum. Kibum pun mengalungkan kedua tangannya dileher Siwon dan mencoba memperdalam ciuman mereka. Siwon pun menjilati bibir Kibum untuk meminta akses masuk kedalam mulutnya, dengan senang hati Kibum membuka mulutnya untuk membiarkan lidah Siwon bermain didalam mulutnya.

"Siwonnie..."Kibum pun mendesah pelan. Desahan Kibum tak ayal membuat 'siwon kecil'nya berdiri. Siwon sangat senang mendengar suara yang berasal dari Kibum saat ini.

Akhirnya, Siwon pun melepaskan ciuman mereka.

Kibum pun tertawa kecil,"_Hyung_, aku merasakan sesuatu yang aneh di'bawah' sana,"

"Benarkah? _Hyung_ tau bagaimana cara mengatasinya,"

Lalu Siwon menyelipkan tangannya kedalam pakaian dalam Kibum dan mulai 'mengatasi' masalah Kibum.

~o~

"Aw! Y-yah, _Appa_! S-sakit!"rengek Kibum sambil merintih kesakitan melihat tangannya ditarik paksa oleh sang ayah.

Siwon yang kebetulan baru pulang dari sekolahnya pun langsung menolong adiknya.

"Yah! _Appa_! Apa yang kau lakukan pada bummie?!"teriak Siwon sambil mencoba melepaskan adiknya. Sang ayah tidak mengindahkan panggilan Siwon dan terus menyeret Kibum. Gerah melihat ayahnya yang memperlakukan adiknya kasarㅡia pun langsung mengigit tangan ayahnya dan membuat genggaman ayahnya terlepas. Dengan segera Siwon pun menarik Kibum kekamarnyaㅡkamar Siwon.

"Bummie? Kau tidak apa-apa? Apa yang kau lakukan hingga appa menyeretmu seperti itu?"Tanya Siwon bingung sekaligus khawatir. Setahunya, sang ayah tidak pernah marah bahkan sampai menyeret Kibum seperti itu.

"Uh, aku sudah tidak apa-apa, _hyung_.."

"Jadi? Apa yang membuat appa begitu marah padamu?"tanya Siwon lagi,

"Aku mengajaknya bermain, _hyung_!"ujar Kibum sambil mempoutkan bibirnya,

"Eng? Permainan apa?"Mengapa ayahnya sampai semarah itu jika Kibum mengajaknya bermain,

"Permainan kita, _tongue kissing game_, _hyung_,"balas Kibum innocent. Ya Tuhan, darimana kedua anak ini belajar permainan seperti itu...

"A-APA!?" Siwon kaget bukan main. Jelas sekali jika ayahnya sampai semarah itu...

"Kenapa kau mengajak appa bermain permainan seperti itu? _Hyung_ 'kan sudah mengatakan untuk tidak mengatakannya pada orang lain!"

"Habisnya _hyung_ tidak ada dirumah. Aku bosan dan aku ingin bermain permainan kita,"ucap Kibum sedih sambil mempoutkan bibirnya. Siwon yang melihat adiknya seperti itu tanpa sadar mengatakan,

"Kau harus _hyung_ hukum karena tidak patuh pada _hyung_, bummie.." Lalu ia pun menarik Kibumㅡyang memang dari tadi mereka berada didepan pintu yang sudah dikunci terlebih dahulu oleh Siwonㅡdan membaringkan tubuh mungil Kibum diatas tempat tidurnya.

"Apa _hyung_ mau bermain lagi?"Tanya Kibum sambil memiringkan kepalanya.

"_Ne_,"

Siwon pun menghapus jarak antara mereka berdua dan mencium bibir Kibum. Mereka melakukan permainan mereka lagi. Saling beradu lidah, Siwon pun mulai menginvasi lidah Kibum. Terdengar desahan-desahan erotis Kibum yang membuat Siwon makin teransang dan tanpa sadar Siwon mulai membuka celana serta pakaian dalam Kibum.

"_Hyung_ akan mengajarkan satu permainan baru padamu, Kibum. Kau mau mencobanya?"Tanya Siwon pada sang adik yang dengan polos menjawab 'iya'. Ayolah, setiap anak kecil pasti ingin bermain bukan?

"Ini akan sedikit sakit, apa kau masih ingin melakukannya?"Tanya Siwon untuk memastikan.

"Ne, _hyung_!"Jawab Kibum dengan yakin.

Dengan segera Siwon pun mempersiapkan Kibum, ia mulai menyuruh Kibum mengulum ketiga jarinya. Dengan patuh, ia menuruti keinginan hyungnya sambil bertanya-tanya permainan apa lagi yang akan hyungnya ajarkan.

Setelah Siwon merasa cukup dengan, ia pun menarik ketiga jarinya yang sedari tadi dikulum oleh Kibum. Lalu ia membuka kedua kaki Kibum lebar-lebar dan mulai memasukkan ketiga jarinya kedalam hole Kibum. Kembali terdengar desahan Kibum yang memenuhi kamar Siwon.

Setelah itu, Siwon kembali mengeluarkan ketiga jarinya dan mulai memasukkan juniornya kedalam hole Kibum.

"Argh."Rintih Kibum sambil meremas sprei tempat tidur Siwon.

"Sakitkah? Kau mau aku berhenti?"Tanya Siwon, bagaimana pun ia tidak mau adiknya kesakitan.

"T-tidak, lanjutkan saja, _hyung_,"desah Kibum.

Siwon pun kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya sampai mencapai titik prostat Kibum. Mereka berdua melenguh dan sama-sama mengeluarkan cairan orgasm mereka.

Mereka berdua sama-sama terengah. Siwon pun mengeluarkan bagian 'diri'nya dari badan Kibum dan mulai membaringkan tubuhnya disebelah adik kecilnya itu.

"_Hyung_, apa bummie melakukannya dengan baik?"tanya Kibum sambil menoleh kesamping dan menatap wajah hyungnya.

"Ne, Kibummie sangat _baik_,"balas Siwon lalu Kibum pun tersenyum tanpa tahu arti dari permainan yang telah dilakukan olehnya dan sang _hyung_.

.

Ya Tuhan, darimana kedua anak ini belajar permainan seperti itu...

.

**TBC**

**A/n: **

**Yosh~ Chapter 2 is up! Short update as always==" maaf jika masih banyak typo yang berserakkan/bows/belum sempet baca ulang karena buru-buru publish T^T miaaan~/aegyo/**

**entah kenapa jadi kasihan sendiri ngeliat Kibum digituiin ama Siwon T^T #plak**

**waktunya bales review~ **

**-MyLovelySiBum: aduh, yang sabar ya== semoga ff saya bisa memuaskanmu!(?)makasiih udh diingetin XD iyaa, ini bakal 3shoot T^T haha XD saya termasuk author yang _moody_ lho._. jadi _beware_!(?) lol XD gomawo udh review/kissu/ tinggalkan review lagi yaa~**

**-iruma-chan: ini sudah lanjut~^^ gomawo sudah review~!**

**-is0live89: iyaa T^T so pasti bakal banyak cobaan/author jahat/ makasih sudah review~^^**

**-chikakyumin: ini sudah lanjuut~ makasih sudah review~!**

**-Lovelybummie: iya? waah~ aku jg sibum shipper^^ walau tidak bisa mengalahkan shipku dengan eunhae(?)/lho/senang juga kamu sudah bacaa~ XD ini sudah lanjuut~ itu tidak memaksa kok^^ makasih sudah review~!**

**-sayakanoicinoe: ini sudah lanjuut~ makasih sudah revieww~!**

**-Cindyshim: iyaaa XD permintaan dari temenku hihi. iya udah bening" gitu XD saya aja meleleh liatnya/plak/ ini sudah lanjuuut~! makasih sudah review~panggil rin aja ah, jangan unnie._. saya tidak setua yang kelihatan(?)/kissu/**

**-TOTOMATO: iyaaa XD ini sudah lanjuut~/sound effect on/ah masa sih._. kkk~ makasih sudah revieww~!**

**-AnieJOY'ERS: waah~ sini sinii~! ini sudah lanjutt, makasih sudah review~!**

**-psykkh: ^^; sekali lagi ini incest~ haha XD ini sudaah~makasih sudah review:3**

**dan lain-lain maaf tidak bisa dimasukkan disini nn; /bows/**

**Last, **

**Thankyou for review-ing or just read the 1st chappie~! Also people who follow and fav this fict/hugs/**

**Mind to Review, again? Leave mark pleaase~~~/puppy eyes/**

**THANKYOU~!/hugs/**

**ps: yang mau kenal author lebih dalam dan dekat lagi(?)bisa kontak di eunhaeslut on twitter XD /promosi terselubung/ **

**BYEE~!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Previous Chapter: **

_"Hyung, apa bummie melakukannya dengan baik?"tanya Kibum sambil menoleh kesamping dan menatap wajah hyungnya._

_"Ne, Kibummie sangat baik,"balas Siwon lalu Kibum pun tersenyum tanpa tahu arti dari permainan yang telah dilakukan olehnya dan sang hyung._

_._

_Ya Tuhan, darimana kedua anak ini belajar permainan seperti itu..._

* * *

**Warning: AU, BL, incest, messy plot, typo(s), will contain some smut and hard-language.**

**ENJOY~!**

**.**

**Chapter II**

**.**

**(_few years later_)ㅡBeberapa tahun kemudian..**

**Siwon POV**

Aku ingat saat itu Kibum sudah menginjak umur 13 tahunㅡjika aku tak salah.

Sejak malam itu kami pun semakin sering melakukan 'permainan' itu. Pada awalnya kami tidak ketahuan melakukan seperti itu lalu pada suatu malam akhirnya kami ketahuan melakukan itu.

Memang sejak saat Kibum mengajak bermain _appa_, _appa_ sudah curiga dan mengetatkan pengawasannya pada kami berduaㅡatau hanya aku saja?ㅡ Setiap kami bersama kami pasti selalu dipisahkan entah itu dengan_ umma_ atau _appa_ sekalipun. Aku pun makin dibuat sibuk entah itu aku akan mengikuti kursus atau tambahan-tambahan pelajaran yang sebenarnya tidak kubutuhkan.

Kembali lagi, akhirnya kami tertangkap basah sedang melakukan permainan itu._ Appa_ sangat marah mengetahui hal itu dan_ umma_ku hanya bisa menangis karena malu. Aku merasa aku tidak berbuat salah. Mulai dari situ aku dipisahkan oleh kedua orangtuaku.

Saat aku bertanya pertanyaan yang sederhana seperti, 'Dimana bummie?' mereka pasti marah dan hanya membalasnya dengan hinaan-hinaan seperti 'dasar tidak normal' atau lainnya.

Semua orang yang mendengar ceritakuㅡChoi Siwon, pasti akan menganggapku menjijikan atau semacamnya. Bahkan kedua orangtuaku sudah pernah membawaku ke psikiater atau rumah sakit.

Merekaㅡpskiater, dokter atau suster dirumah sakitㅡdengan tegas mengatakanku sakitㅡsakit secara mental. Tapi aku tidak salah atas penyakit yang kuderita ini, bukan? Penyakit ini datang sendiri, pikirku terus dalam hati.

.

Dan disaat mereka memarahi dan menginaku mengapa aku melakukan perbuatan sekeji dan sehina itu, aku pasti akan membela diriku dengan mengatakan

"Aku sungguh mencintainya sebagai seorang pria,"dengan itu mereka hanya bisa mendecih dan menatapku lebih menjijikkan lagi,

'_Cinta, huh..._'ucapku dalam hati sambil mendengus pelan kepada diriku sendiri,

Aku tau mengapa banyak orang mengatakan cinta itu sebagai parasit. Semakin lama ada didalam diri kita, itu pasti akan memaksa untuk tumbuh semakin besar dan besar. Aku pun kembali mendengus.

~o~

Dan inilah aku, aku yang baru tentunya. Saat ini aku sudah berumur 28 tahun dan mengganti namaku menjadi _Choi Seungwon_. Aku tidak pernah memakai nama Choi Siwon lagi semenjak aku keluar dari penjara.

Penjara?

Ya, aku dipenjara kurang lebih selama 10 atau 11 tahunㅡaku tidak ingat pasti, yang jelas aku pernah dipenjara dengan tuntutan pelecehan seksual. Saat itu aku tidak begitu mengerti apa itu.

Terakhir kali yang kuingat sebelum aku masuk dalam penjara wajah Kibum begitu lesu dan saat itu ia menangis juga memberontak didalam dekapan appa untuk pergi dan ikut denganku. Aku ingin kembali dan menenangkannya dengan pelukanku, tetapi para petugas menahanku dan tetap menarikku untuk mengikuti mereka. Aku bahkan bingung mengapa appa dan umma tega memenjarakanku. Itulah saat terakhirku bertemu dengan Kibum.

Terlebih lagi tidak ada satupun orangㅡlebih-lebih lagi keluargaㅡyang menjengukku saat aku dipenjara. Mereka seolah-olah melupakanku dan menganggap aku sudah tidak ada atau semacamnya.

Sudahlah, aku tidak mau mengingat hal itu.

Setelah keluar dari penjara aku mengubah namaku dan memulai hidup baru. Saat ini aku bekerja disalah satu perusahaan dan mendapat jabatan yang cukup baik dan bisa menopang kehidupanku, bahkan aku sudah mempunyai dan tinggal diapartemen yang cukup mahal. Mengagumkan bukan?

Tapi,

Entah mengapa aku jadi rindu Kibum, aku pun hanya bisa menghela napas.

~o~

_TOK TOK_

"Neh, silahkan masuk,"ucapku tanpa memperdulikan siapa orang yang akan masuk, aku masih saja sibuk berkutat dengan kertas-kertas yang ada didepan mataku.

"Ini data-data calon asisten mu, Seungwon-_nim_,"lalu akupun mendongakkan kepalaku dan melihat resepsionis perusahaan iniㅡTiffanyㅡdatang sambil meletakkan setumpuk berkas-berkas diatas mejaku. Aku mengernyit bingung,

Aku pun mulai meneliti satu per satu dari data-data yang telah Tiffany bawa padaku,

"Haruskah aku memiliki sorang asisten? Mereka tampak buruk..."ucapku sambil tetap meneliti data-data tersebut. Menurutku aku masih bisa bekerja dengan baik tanpa ada bantuan seorang asisten. Lagipula bukankah itu akan membuang-buang pendapatan perusahaan jika memperkejakan seseorang yang tidak terlalu dibutuhkan?

Kudengar Tiffany tertawa kecil,

"Mereka tidak seburuk itu, Seungwon-_nim_. Dan pasti akan ada yang menarik perhatianmu,"

Aku membolak-balik kertas yang telah diberikan Tiffany sampai tiba-tiba aku berhenti dan menemukan nama yang sangat tidak asing denganku,

_CHOI KIBUM_

Aku pun diam dan kurasa Tiffany menyadarinya. Lalu ia mengintip dan mengikuti pandanganku yang saat ini tengah menuju data yang tadi ia berikan.

"Wah, tak ku sangka secepat itu memilih asisten barumu,"katanya dengan nada yang seolah-olah mengejekku.

"Tidak seperti itu, kita harus mewawancarainya dulu. Apakah ia pantas menjadi asistenku atau tidak,"balasku sambil menyembunyikan kegugupanku yang tiba-tiba datang.

_Mengapa aku bisa kembali bertemu dengannya_, pikirku.

"Hah, kau ini terlalu formal, seperti biasa,"ucap Tiffany sambil menghela napas, ia pun mengambil semua data-data calon asistenku itu dan pergi keluar ruanganku. Aku pun mendengus pelan.

.

**_Keesokan harinya_**

"Seungwon_-nim_, dia sudah ada disini,"Ucap Tiffany yang menyadarkanku dari khayalanku.

"A-ah, _ne_,"balasku sedikit gugup, aku tidak tau apa yang membuatku gugup seperti saat ini. Bahkan aku juga tidak tau apakah itu benar-benar dia atau tidak.

Perlahan aku melihat seorang _namja_ masuk kedalam ruanganku,

"Choi Kibum,"ucapku tanpa sadar dan memperhatikannya dari atas kebawah. Itu benar-benar dia. Wajah ituㅡia tidak banyak berubah, kecuali memang hanya fisiknya saja yang berubah. Ia menjadi lebih tinggi dan terlihat mapan.

Ia pun mengangguk dan berjalan menuju kursi yang berada tepat didepan mejaku lalu duduk disana.

"Kau memiliki pengalaman dibidang ini err, Kibum-_ssi_?"tanyaku kaku, aku ingin sekali memanggilnya dengan 'bummie'. Aku pun kembali melihat data yang berisi tentang diri dan perjalanan dirinya.

Disana tertulis,

Choi Kibum, 21 tahun, lahir di Seoul.

Lalu pandangan ku pun beralih pada laporan kesehatan yang ia miliki. Antara lain, trauma semasa kecil dan sebagainya yang berkaitan dengan terapi-terapi yang dilakukannya dulu. Aku pun semakin yakin bahwa ini adalah Choi Kibum, adikku.

Perasaan bersalah pun menghinggap dihatiku, dan nyatanya aku telah melanggar peraturan yaitu, Choi Siwon tidak boleh untuk bertemu dengan Choi Kibumㅡselamanya.

Tapi saat ini aku bukan _Choi Siwon_ㅡmelainkan_ Choi Seungwon_. Aku pun tersenyum kecil, berarti tidak menutup kemungkinan jika aku bisa bertemu dengan Kibum lagi 'kan?

"Err, Seungwon-_nim_? Apa kau baik-baik saja? Apa ada yang salah denganmu?"Tanya Kibum dengan tatapan kenapa-orang-ini-tersenyum-sendiri, padaku.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa Kibum-ssi,"kulihat ia mengangguk kecil, lalu akupun berdeham pelan.

"Baiklah Kibum-_ssi_ kau bisa bekerja mulai hari ini, aku akan meminta Tiffany menunjukan dimana ruanganmu,"ucapku sambil tersenyum padanya lalu aku pun bangkit berdiri dan mengulurkan tangankuㅡbermaksud untuk berjabat tangan. Ia pun menyambut tanganku, aku merasakan aliran listrik mengalir dalam tubuhku melewati tanganku saat kami bersalaman. Aku sangat rindu untuk menyentuhnya. Tak lama kemudian ia pun melepaskan tanganku lalu akupun berinisiatif keluar dengan Kibum yang mengikutiku. Aku pun menuju ke bagian resepsionis tempat dimana Tiffany berada.

"Tiffany-_ssi_, bisa kau tolong Kibum-_ssi_ untuk menunjukan dimana ruangannya?"ucapku sambil tersenyum kecil. Aku melihat dia sedikit menyeringai, eh?

"Ah, baiklah Seungwon-_nim_. Kibum_-ssi_ silahkan ikut aku,"seringaiannya pun hilang dan digantikan dengan senyum lebar lalu menatap Kibum, lalu Tiffany pun pergi dan memberi isyarat agar Kibum mengikutinya.

Entah kenapa aku merasa sangat senang dengan adanya Kibum disini...

Aku berharap agar dia tidak tau siapa diriku sebenarnya.

**End of Siwon POV**

**TBC**

**A/n: **

**Cha~ mian apdet lama T^T kemarin author lagi galau sangaat**ㅡ**biasa masalah ss5 T.T belum lagi modem author kemarin disita sama umma, nyampe sekarang juga;; **

**Jadilah ini ngumpet-ngumpet publish fict;; mian kalo ada typo dan mian juga kalau pendeek,_ this chapter is really sucks and i know it_ DX **

**Ah, dan chapter depan adalah chapter terakhirr~! dan mungkin _agak_ lebih panjang dari biasanya, doakan saja XD. Semoga belum bosan ya dengan chapter yang ini T.T **

**Dan kalau mau nanya sama author, bisa kontak author di twitter _ eunhaeslut _^^ kalian nanya author usahaiin jawab :3 #promosi terselubung#**

**Oh iya, dan reviewer yang nanya mian belum bisa dibales sekarang, soalnya ini buru-buru publishnyaa T.T mianhaee~/bows/**

**Gomawo semua yang sudah review~**

**Last, **

**Mind to review, again?^^**

**sign, **

**rinchaaan. **


	4. Chapter 3

Previous Chapter:

_"Ah, baiklah Seungwon-nim. Kibum-ssi silahkan ikut aku,"seringaiannya pun hilang dan digantikan dengan senyum lebar lalu menatap Kibum, lalu Tiffany pun pergi dan memberi isyarat agar Kibum mengikutinya._

_Entah kenapa aku merasa sangat senang dengan adanya Kibum disini..._

_Aku berharap agar dia tidak tau siapa diriku sebenarnya._

* * *

**Warning: AU, BL, incest, messy plot, typo(s), will contain some smut and hard-language, havent proof-read yet. **

**ENJOY~!**

**.**

**CHAPTER III **

**.**

Siwon POV

Sebulan telah berlalu. Sejauh ini Kibum masih tidak menyadari atau mencurigai siapa diriku sebenarnyaㅡaku sangat bersyukur karenanya. Pernah aku hampir mencoba untuk memberitahu identitasku yang sebenarnya kepada Kibum, tapi aku tidak bisa. Aku tidak mau semuanya hilang dan hancur.

Bisa kulihat Kibum tidak begitu _friendly_ dan mungkin hanya akulah temannya diperusahaan iniㅡdan entah mengapa itu membuatku senang.

Ia juga mulai mengikuti kebiasaanku untuk membuat kopi lalu meminumnya disaat jam kerja, bahkan tak jarang ia membuat kopi untukku. Kalian harus percaya bahwa kopi itu jauh terasa enak saat Kibum membuatnya. Ia juga bekerja cukup baik disini.

.

.

"Yah, Seungwon-nim, biar kubantu,"aku mendengar suara Kibum memanggil namaku. Uh, tumpukan kertas ini benar-benar menghalangi pandanganku.

Lalu tiba-tiba kurasakan beban pada tanganku berkurang. Aku melihatnya membawa sebagian dari tumpukan kertas yang tadi berada diatas tanganku.

Aku mendongak dan melihat Kibum tersenyum sambil membawa sebagian dari kertas-kertas tadi,

"Biar kubantu, Seungwon-nim,"

Aku kembali tersenyum,"Ah, baik,"

"Kemana kertas-kertas ini akan diletakkan?"tanyanya sambil kami berdua berjalan kearah lift yang pintunya sudah terbuka,

"Apartemenku, kau tidak keberatan bukan?"jawabku. Lalu aku melihatnya mengangguk tanda bahwa ia setuju. Selama dalam lift suasana sangatlah sepi. Kami berdua terdiam dalam pikiran kami masing-masing. Aku hanya bingung untuk memulai percakapan dari mana.

"Yeoja yang bernama Tiffany itu sangat manis bukan?"Spontan aku langsung menatap Kibum yang kulihat sedang tersenyum sendiri dengan wajah yang sedikit memerah,

"Bagaimana menurut mu, Seungwon-nim?"

"A-ah, i-iya. Aku rasa juga begitu,"ucapku sambil tergagap lalu menundukkan kepalaku.

_TING!_

Setelah muncul suara itu, pintu lift itu pun terbuka lalu kami berdua langsung menuju parkiran dimana mobilku berada lalu pergi keapartemenku.

.

.

"Wah, tidak kusangka ternyata apartemenmu cukup rapih untuk ukuran pria sibuk sepertimu, Seungwon-nim,"ucapnya sambil melihat kesekitar apartemenku.

"A-ah, begitukah? Terima kasih,"balasku sambil menggaruk tengkukku yang tidak gatal,

"Kau mau minum, Kibum-ssi?"

"Ah, tentu,"

"Bir atau kopi?"

Bodoh! Pertanyaan macam apa itu, tanpa sadar aku menepuk jidatku.

"Bir?"

Eh,

"A-ah, baiklah,"

Untung saja aku punya persediaan bir dilemari pendinginku.

Lalu kubuka tutup dari botol bir itu dan menuangkannya kedalam 2 gelasㅡtak lupa membawa beberapa botol bir, setelah itu aku membawanya dan memberikannya kepada Kibum.

.

.

"Ah! Cukup ini sudah yang ketiga. Aku tidak sanggup lagi,"ucap Kibum sambil terkikik pelan,

"Jam berapa ini?"tanyanya. Aku pun melihat jam dinding yang ada di apartemenku. 23.30.

"Waktu berjalan sangat cepat bukan,"ucapnya lagi sambil tertawa pelan.

Kibum pun mulai mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh penjuru kamar apartemenku, "Kulihat kau tidak banyak punya foto dengan keluargamu, hmm?"

Aku sedikit kaget,"Um, ya begitulah. Aku tidak banyak mempunyai keluarga, bahkan aku diusir oleh keluargaku dan sampai saat ini aku tidak pernah bertemu mereka lagi,"

"Entah mengapa kau mengingatkanku dengan sosok hyung-ku. Dulu ia juga diusir oleh keluargaku,"

Aku membelalakan mataku.

Wah, Kibum sangat lambatㅡatau ini memang karena efek alkohol.

"Aku sangat malu untuk menceritakan hal ini padamu, hanya saja..."ia memberi jeda pada ucapannya.

"Hanya saja aku, aku bisa mempercayaimu,"

Aku pun tersenyum kecil,

"Tak apa, kau bisa mempercayaiku,"ucapku lagi sambil tersenyum padanya dan menepuk bahunya pelan. Aku merasa sangat jijik pada diriku sendiri. Aku tahu bahwa ia akan menceritakan tentang diriku. Tapi aku hanya bisa diam dan mendengarkannya.

"Sewaktu kecil aku mempunyai seorang hyung. Hanya saja ia...ia pernah memaksaku untuk melakukan seks. I-itu bukan rape, karena aku tidak menolak dan terlebih lagi saat itu aku masih sangat kecil dan tidak terlalu mengerti tentang hal seperti itu. Tetapi kedua orangtuaku dan mereka menganggapnya itu sebagai pemerkosaan. Aku baru menyadarinya saat umurku 8 tahun.."

"Kalau saja aku menyerahkan diriku pada appa...aku tidak akan dibawa mereka ke kantor polisi. Aku ingat disana mereka berbohong padaku dan mengatakan padaku bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja jika aku mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Tapi mereka bohong. Mereka justru membawa hyungku untuk ikut mereka. Aku tau tindakan itu benar...hanya saja aku merasakan sesuatu untuk hyungku. Aku tidak ingin dipisahkan oleh hyungkuㅡ"

Kibum menghentikan ucapannya tiba-tiba dan menatapku dengan horror, "Kau pasti berpikir bahwa aku menjijikan,"

"T-tidak seperti itu. Aku tidak berpikik bahwa kau menjijikan,"balasku sambil menenangkan dirinya.

"Tidak tidak, aku memang menjijikan, dengan caraku menyerahkan diriku seperti itu pada hyungku sendiri,"ucapnya frustasi,

"Sungguh. Aku tidak berpikir kau menjijikan Kibum,"

"Kau, tidak?"ia menatapku dengan matanya yang sedikit berair.

"Ne, tidak. Aku pikir pasti Siwon berpikir sama denganku,"

Ia membeku.

Semuanya terasa membeku. Waktu, napas.

"B-bagaimana kau bisa tau bahwa hyungku itu Siwon? Aku bahkan tidak pernah menyebut namanya!"teriaknya tiba-tiba. Aku mengutuk mulut bodohku ini.

Fuck!

Aku sedikit melirik kearahnya. Ia terlihat tenang. Dan aku sangat ketakutan. Aku sangat takut untuk kehilangannya lagi, dan mungkin saja ia akan pergi dan mengatakan pada orangtuanya bahwa aku sudah keluar dari penjara. Sial!

Tiba-tiba ia menatapku. Dengan jelas aku bisa melihat kebencian yang sangat dalam padaku didalam matanya. Lalu ia pun berdiri dan menghentakkan lantai. Lalu mengepalkan tangannya dan mengarahkannya kepada pipi kiriku. Pukulannya membuatku jatuh dari sofa yang kududuki tadi. Aku melihat airmata yang mengalir dipipinya. Mata itu yang seolah olah menginginkan aku mati.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padamu, bajingan?!"teriaknya frustasi lalu kembali memukul pipiku.

Aku merasakan darah meengalir dari bibirku dan dengan cepat kuhapus

"M-mianhae, bummie..."lirih ku.

"HAH? Maaf?! Setelah semua perbuatan yang sudah kau lakukan padaku?! Kau menghancurkan hidupku! Apa kau tau itu, hah?!"bentaknya dengan airmata yang tak hentinya menetes dari kedua matanya.

"A-aku..."

"Aku bahkan tidak akan peduli dengan semua yang kau ucapkan!"teriaknya lagi. Lidahku terasa kelu. Aku tidak tau harus mengatakan apalagi. Otakku terasa berhenti berpikir.

"Aku pergi dari sini!"ucapnya setengah berteriak.

Sebelum ia benar-benar pergi aku menahan pergelangan tangannya. Lalu memaksanya untuk menatapku,

"Tolong jawab pertanyaanku..."ucapku sambil memohon sambil menahan tangannya agar ia tidak pergi sebelum menjawab pertanyaanku. Ia terus saja memberontak agar tangannya ku lepaskan.

"Apa kau memikirkanku?"

Ia berhenti berontak, lalu menjawab,

"Setiap hari,"

Lalu menghentakkan tanganku dan berjalan keluar dari apartemenku. Aku hanya bisa tertunduk. Sampai aku merasakan setitik air yang jatuh dari mataku. Aku menangis.

.

End of Siwon pov

**TO BE CONTINUE**

**A/n: **

Short update.

rencananya chapter ini chapt terakhir, tapi sepertinya chapter selanjutnya lah chapter terakhir hehe.

mian update lama/bows/

mian kalo banyak typo dan lain-lain. belum sempat baca ulang.

dan gomawo yang sudah review chapter sebelumnya ^^~

Review(again), please?


	5. Chapter 4

**Previous Chapter:**

_"Tolong jawab pertanyaanku..."ucapku sambil memohon sambil menahan tangannya agar ia tidak pergi sebelum menjawab pertanyaanku. Ia terus saja memberontak agar tangannya ku lepaskan._

_"Apa kau memikirkanku?"_

_Ia berhenti berontak, lalu menjawab,_

_"Setiap hari,"_

_Lalu menghentakkan tanganku dan berjalan keluar dari apartemenku. Aku hanya bisa tertunduk. Sampai aku merasakan setitik air yang jatuh dari mataku. Aku menangis._

* * *

**I Love You, My Brother**

**Disclaimer: God, Their parents, S.M Ent.**

**Character: Siwon, Kibum.**

**Length: Chaptered**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Romance, ****Angst**

**Warning: ****Incest, BL, AU****, messy plot, typo(s)**

.

**Enjoy! Happy reading!**

**Chapter IV**

**Siwon POV**

Ini sudah hampir seminggu berlalu, tetap saja aku tidak bisa melihat killer smilenya itu dikantor ini—mungkin akibat kejadian waktu itu. Aku terus berpikir bagaimana reaksinya setelah itu, apa yang ia rasakan, apa pendapatnya tentangku, pertanyaan itu terus berputar dikepalaku. Bahkan luka bekas tinjuannya seminggu yang lalu itu masih ada dan berbekas dibibirku.

Aku tak memiliki cukup keberanian untung datang ke apartemenya. Ya, aku memiliki alamat dimana ia tinggal—aku sudah mencarinya dua hari yang lalu. Aku hanya takut, aku takut jika ia melihatku rasa bencinya terhadapku akan menjadi-jadi. Tentu saja aku tidak mau jika itu terjadi, itu membuat hatiku sakit—sangat sakit.

Semenjak kejadian itu juga aku mengabaikan seluruh pekerjaanku. Tidak bisa berkonsentrasi, pikiranku terlalu kacau karena Kibum. Tiffany bahkan sampai bingung melihat kondisiku yang tiba-tiba, dengan baik hati ia membantu mengerjakan pekerjaanku. Untung saja masih ada orang yang peduli denganku. Yah, untung saja.

Kulangkahkan kaki ku masuk kedalam apartemenku setelah membuka kodenya. Hidupku kacau, begitu juga dengan apartemenku kurasa. Banyak sekali botol-botol bir disana sini. Aku terlalu malas untuk membersihkannya.

Aku pun membanting diriku diatas sofa empuk milikku, menutup mata—untuk mencoba menghilangkan penat dikepalaku ini, tapi kurasa itu sia-sia saja.

_TING TONG_

"Aish, terkutuklah siapapun yang menekan bel itu…"racauku sambil tetap menutup mataku rapat-rapat mencoba mengabaikan bel apartemenku yang berbunyi.

Semakin kuabaikan bel itu semakin sering berbunyi, aish! Menganggu sekali!

Akhirnya akupun bangun dan pergi menuju pintu apartemenku lalu membukanya. Dan..

"Untuk apa kau kesini lagi, Kibum…?"

Kepala yang awalnya tertunduk itu terangkat dan menatap datar mataku,"Kita perlu bicara, Siwon…hyung"

.

.

"J-jadi apa yang ingin kau bicarakan, K-kibum?"tanyaku ragu dan juga gugup. Tanganku berkeringat dingin saat ini.

Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya sedikit, lalu kembali menatapku tajam.

"Sudah berapa lama kau keluar dari penjara, heh?"

Aku sedikit terkejut dengan nada bicaranya yang agak kasar itu. Aku menelan ludahku walaupun mulutku saat ini benar-benar kering.

"2 atau 3 tahun mungkin. Tapi kibummie—"

"Jangan pernah memanggilku dengan sebutan menjijikan itu darimu lagi,"bentaknya padaku, wajahnya memerah karena menahan marah, tangannya juga sudah terkepal dengan kuat bahkan kukunya sudah memutih saat ini, saking kuatnya ia mengepalkan tangannya.

"A-aku hanya ingin meminta maaf padamu. Kau tahu? Aku benar-benar menyayangimu lebih dari seorang kakak menyayangi adiknya. Sa-saat itu aku hanya benar-benar tidak sadar apa yang telah kulakukan padamu,"

"A-aku tau aku salah, aku bodoh! Aku sungguh bodoh, tapi aku tidak bodoh untuk mencintaimu bukan, Kibum…Kibummie?"Aku melihatnya, ia tengah terisak, hidung memerah dan matanya membengkak. Aku pun ikut terbawa suasana dan menangis.

"Jika kau masih dendam, masih kesal padaku, kau boleh memukulku semaumu—hingga kau puas. Aku bersedia, jika itu membuatmu memaafkanku"ucapku sambil terisak pelan. Perlahan aku berjalan kearahnya dan bersujud dihadapannya. Ia memandangku.

"Kau boleh memukulku sekuat yang engkau mau, Kibum.."kataku lembut sambil menatapnya. Ia membalas menatapku dan mulai mengangkat sebelah tangannya. Aku memejamkan mataku rapat-rapat, bersiap dengan rasa sakit yang akan kurasakan.

_PLAK_

Satu tamparan mendarat di pipi kiriku dan ku yakin itu akan memerah dan berbekas.

_BUGH_

Satu tendangan melesat tepat diperutku—bahkan aku sedikit terlempar agak jauh darinya, aku pun terbatuk pelan. Ini memang sudah patut ku dapat setelah membuatnya trauma sewaktu kecil.

"Ukh,"rintihku pelan sambil memegangi perutku. Aku terduduk lemas dengan airmataku yang sedari tadi terus mengalir.

Aku sedikit melirik kearah Kibum yang saat ini juga tengah memandangiku. Wajahnya sungguh kusut, bekas airmata masih terdapat di kedua pipi mulusnya.

Ia perlahan berjalan kearahku, setelah tepat berada didepanku ia berhenti dan berjongkok mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan wajahku.

"Kau tahu segala tamparan dan tendangan yang ku berikan padamu tidaklah pernah cukup untuk melampiaskan seluruh perasaan marahku padamu,"ia memberi jeda sejenak.

"Tapi aku jauh lebih marah melihatmu kesakitan seperti ini…"gumamnya pelan, tapi masih dapat jelas terdengar ditelingaku. Aku kaget.

"A-ap—"Tiba-tiba saja ia memeluk tubuhku dengan erat, ia melingkarkan tangannya dibahuku sambil terisak pelan. Dengan agak ragu aku membalas pelukannya dengan melingkarkan kedua tanganku dipinggangnya lalu membawa dirinya lebih dekat denganku. Kami pun berakhir dengan menangis bersama-sama seolah dapat berbicara dari isakan kami masing-masing.

.

.

"J-jadi bagaimana kabarmu selama a-aku tidak ada, eh bum—maksudku kibum?"Tanyaku agak terbata-bata sambil memberikan minuman dingin padanya, dengan cepat ia menerimanya dan menaruhnya di meja yang berada tepat didepannya.

"Panggil saja bummie, hyung.."Ujarnya sambil mengulaskan senyuman khasnya dan membuat aku sedikit meleleh karenanya.

Lalu ia melanjutkan perkataanya,"sejak kau tidak ada hidupku berantakan. Sangat berantakan. Bukankah aku sudah pernah mengatakannya padamu, hyung?"

Aku menggaruk tengkukku,"ah itu. Neh, kau sudah mengatakannya.."

Suasana kembali sunyi, tidak ada satu pun dari kami yang membuka pembicaraan.

Aku menatap wajah adikku, ia berubah tapi apakah perasaan sayangnya padaku juga berubah.

Lalu aku mendengarnya menghela napas,"sudahlah hyung, kemari, mendekat padaku."

Aku sedikit tercekat, dengan patuh aku mendekat kearahnya.

"Aku tahu kau merindukan ini.."Bisiknya pelan lalu mendekatkan wajahnya padaku. Ia melingkarkan tangannya dileherku lalu mencium bibirku lembut, sangat lembut.

Dia benar, aku sangat merindukan ini. Merindukan dia. Sangat.

Aku pun membalas ciumannya dengan lembut tanganku beralih pada pinggangnya.

Tidak ada yang intim dari ciuman kami, hanya saling menempelkan bibir.

Hingga Kibum mulai menggigit bagian bawah bibirku ciuman kami mulai memanas. Ia mengeratkan kedua tangannya dileherku untuk memperdalam ciuman kami. Aku pun melakukan hal yang sama.

Lidahku mulai menyapu bibirnya meminta akses masuk dan dengan senang ia membuka mulutnya dan mulai beradu lidah, bertarung untuk siapa yang akan mendominasi. Aku mengalah dan membiarkan diriku didominasi olehnya. Ia mengeksplor rongga mulutku. Aku mendesah pelan.

Kami saling bertukar saliva, bertukar angle ciuman kami mencari angle yang pas.

Hingga kami sadar bahwa kami masih membutuhkan oksigen, kami terpaksa berhenti.

Aku melihat ia terengah-engah, tangannya masih setia melingkar dileherku.

Kemudian ia menatap kedua mataku dengan tatapan nafsu—eh?

**End of Siwon POV**

**Normal POV**

"Hyung, _just fuck me already_"bisik Kibum seduktif ditelinga Siwon sambil menekankan setiap kata yang ia ucapkan. Siwon bergidik, tapi bohong jika ia tidak mau hal yang sama dengan apa yang Kibum minta. Ia hanya takut. Ya, takut, jika membuat Kibum sakit _lagi_.

"A-aah~"Siwon mendesah pelan, ia merasakan lehernya basah akibat jilatan-jilatan kecil yang diberikan oleh Kibum.

"Aku tahu kau menginginkannya juga, hyung."

Kibum kembali menjilati leher Siwon dan memberikan gigitan-gigitan kecil disana. Siwon mengerang pelan.

"Tapi kita tidak akan melakukannya disini. Disofa, bukan...bummie?"Siwon mengangkat dagu Kibum lalu mendaratkan bibirnya dibibir Kibum, menciumnya dengan kasar. Kibum mendesah pelan.

Tanpa sadar Kibum melingkarkan kedua kakinya dipinggang Siwon. Siwon pun mengangkat Kibum dan berjalan menuju kamar sambil tetap berciuman tentunya.

Lalu Siwon menaruh Kibum diatas ranjang king-sizenya. Ia pun melepaskan ciumannya.

"Anghh.."Kibum kembali mendesah, lehernya tengah ditanami kissmark oleh Siwon.

Dengan nakal Kibum beralih pada kemeja yang dipakai Siwon, ia membuka satu per satu kancing kemeja tersebut dan membuat Siwon topless.

"Kau sudah mulai nakal hm, baby?"Goda Siwon,

"Che, jangan bertindak seolah-olah aku ini adalah anak polos seperti 13 tahun yang lalu."Balas Kibum sambil memutar kedua bola matanya, bosan.

"Hm, aku tahu.."Tangan Siwon pun mulai melakukan hal yang sama dengan apa yang Kibum lakukan. Siwon melempar kemeja Kibum sembarangan dan menampilkan tubuh bagian atas Kibum yang mulus.

Ia pun mulai menjilati dada Kibum dan beralih pada kedua nipple Kibum. Dengan cepat ia mengulum satu per satu nipple Kibum seperti seorang anak bayi yang haus.

Kibum hanya bisa mendesah sambil meremas rambut Siwon cukup keras.

Kedua member mereka saling bersentuhan dan membuat keduanya mengerang. Member mereka sudah benar-benar _hard_ sekarang.

Mereka kembali berciuman dengan sambil beradu lidah tentunya.

"Ungh, ah. F-fuck me~h, hyunghh. Ahh.."Desah Kibum,

"As your wish, _baby_"

Siwon mulai melepaskan ikat pinggang dan celana yang tengah Kibum pakai tadi, sampai Kibum benar-benar naked. _Full naked_.

Siwon menatap junior Kibum sambil membasahi bibirnya dengan jilatan dari lidahnya.

Ia mendekat pada adik kecil Kibum dan mulai mengulumnya pelan. Tak jarang ia memberikan gigitan-gigitan kecil yang membuat Kibum mendesah.

_BUGH_

Kibum menendang Siwon dengan sebelah lututnya dan tepat mendarat didada bidang Siwon.

Siwon yang saat itu sedang memberikan blowjob pada Kibum pun terpaksa berhenti dan menatap Kibum bingung sambil terbatuk. Pasalnya tendangan Kibum tak bisa dikatakan pelan.

"Kau curang! Kenapa hanya aku yang telanjang, bodoh!"Kibum kembali menendang perut Siwon dan dengan cepat Siwon menangkap kaki Kibum sebelum benar-benar mengenai perutnya.

"Sudah tidak sabar, eh?"Tanya Siwon sambil menyeringai jahil,

"Kalau kau sudah tahu mengapa bukan dari tadi kau memasukkan juniormu dalam lubangku, hah?!"

Siwon mencoba menahan tawanya. Ia pun mulai membuka celananya dan meninggalkannya telanjang. Sekarang mereka impas, bukan?

"Sudah puas?"Goda Siwon lagi,

"Belum, hingga benda_ itu_ sudah ada didalam-ungh! Argh!"

Kibum mengerang kesakitan, pasalnya tanpa ada aba-aba dan persiapan yang matang(?)Siwon langsung memasukkan juniornya dalam hole Kibum.

"K-kau tidak apa, bummie? Apakah aku menyakitimu?"Tanya Siwon khawatir. Kibum hanya menggeleng pelan dan bergumam agar Siwon melanjutkan kegiatannya tadi.

"So tight, baby~h. Anghhh,"Siwon mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya maju dan mundur hingga mendapatkan spot yang tepat dari Kibum.

"Ah! Right there, siwonnie! Ah~deeper!"

Siwon pun menuruti keinginan Kibum. Ia mulai men-thrust pinggulnya cepat dan dalam dihole Kibum.

"A-ah~"

Hingga pada akhirnya mereka berdua berorgasme. Dengan Siwon didalam Kibum dan Kibum yang mendarat tepat di perut Siwon.

Mereka berdua sama-sama terengah-engah. Siwon membaringkan dirinya disebelah tubuh Kibum setelah sebelumnya ia mengeluarkan dirinya dari tubuh Kibum.

Keduanya saling menatap satu sama lain.

Siwon mulai mendekatkan dirinya pada Kibum lalu mencium keningnya lembut.

"Aku mencintaimu. Sungguh mencintaimu, Choi Kibum,"

"Begitu juga denganku, hyung,"

Keduanya tersenyum. Kibum memeluk tubuh Siwon erat dan Siwon membalasnya. Dengan Kibum yang menenggelamkan tubuhnya dalam pelukan Siwon. _Hangat sama seperti dulu_, pikir Kibum.

Siwon pun berbisik pelan tepat di telinga Kibum,

_'I love you, my brother,'_

.

.

**THE END**

**A/n: **

**NGAHAHAHA itu yang diatas apaan?! epic banget;;Щ(ºДºщ) mian neh, kalo encenya gagal u.u bahkan itu belum bisa disebut ence (•_•;) duh saya gabisa buat ence, jeongmal mianhae yaaa~udah gitu ending apaan kaya gitu hikz/nangis dibahu kibum/#plak**

**Saya juga mengucapkan terima kasih sebesar-besarnya pada semua reviewers, dan readers dari chap 1-tamat ini! Terima kasih sudah baca fic saya yang gabisa diakatakan bagus ini ^^; review kalian semua sangat membantu saya^^b sekali lagi terimakasih~**

**BIG THANKS TO: Cindyshim; 1; Cho97; Wonbum; snower0821; Kim Eun Sob; psykkh; Choi Hye Won; Woles; Ryu; Lovelybummie; sellinandrew; Kim Min Ah; anin arlunerz; chikakyumin; DevilFujoshi; sayakanoicinoe; MyLovelySiBum; TOTOMATO; Guest; choi sibum; wulandarydesy; AnieJOY'ERS; iruma-chan; is0live89; and sibum shipper. **

**Sampai jumpa di fanfic saya lainnya~^0^)/**

**sign, **

**rinchaaan.**


End file.
